The Perfect Christmas
by Red Kasei
Summary: Draco waits at home for his boyfriend to come home from work when he gets the idea to surprise him and cheer him up. Meanwhile, Ron has plans that involve Draco and their future together. One shot Ron/Draco Christmas story. For 2dragonkat. Merry Christmas


**The Perfect Christmas**

One shot

Rating: M (Ron/Draco)

**Warnings**: Yaoi and a lemon. You don't like, please don't read and be foolish enough to flame.

Summary: Draco is waiting for his boyfriend to come home from work and decides to give him a cheering up present. Ron, meanwhile, has something important he must ask Draco.

* * *

The living room was still and quiet, save for the crackling of logs in the fireplace. The tree was brightly lit and decorated with ornate bulbs and angels. Draco had forbid tinsel. It had only been fair seeing as he wasn't allowed to put his star on the top. There was mistletoe hanging over each doorway, a magical illusion of snowflakes drifting from the ceiling and their Christmas socks were hung up and ready to be filled with presents, of which Draco had done already. Everything was perfect.

Except it was half past eleven and his boyfriend wasn't home from the ministry, yet.

Draco's blond brows furrowed in both worry and anger. Ron should have called by now. He never let Draco wait up for him without notice. Never! He had never done so before and he most certainly wouldn't do it on Christmas Eve! His silver eyes flickered to the roaring fire in the fireplace. Maybe the snow was so thick that his auto-mo-wheel had gotten stuck? Maybe because it was so thick he couldn't drive the auto-mo-wheel home and was trying to get through the floo? But he knew that was silly. Ron would have called him on his mobile if he was going to do that. They both loved using the fireplace in winter so he certainly wouldn't be stupid enough to try and simply _floo_ through. At least, he _hoped_ he wouldn't. Ron could be so stupid at times.

Draco and Ron had been boyfriends for four years. How they got together, neither of them could fathom. A whole school career of bullying and fighting and a good lot of bad family rivalry should have been a lovely Grand Canyon sized rift between them. But somehow loneliness, a bad breakup and an evening of fire whisky and tequila shots bridged the wide gap. Naturally, waking up in each other arms with a severe hang over wasn't exactly a great way to start a relationship, but supposedly that was where it all changed. Both had been so hung over that they refused to leave the hotel room until they felt somewhat like their normal selves and had gotten to know each other a little better during that time.

Scratch that. They got to know each other _a lot_ better. So much better, in fact, that they couldn't stop thinking about each other for the next week. That had resulted in a few more passionate romps before Draco had decided that he was getting attached to the youngest Weasley male, and wouldn't allow the rumpy to continue unless Ron committed himself to a serious relationship. Naturally, the possessive Weasley instantly agreed. He was enamored with the fair Malfoy as much as Draco was smitten by the hot-blooded Weasley.

It had been very surprising to everyone that they had lasted so long. Because of their animated past, it had been expected that one of them would snap at the other and the relationship would be turbulent at best. They had rather been expecting it, too. But despite Ron's possessiveness, Draco's bitchiness and both of their incredibly short tempers, they got on very well and rarely every fought. Within a year it became apparent that they complimented each other and were pretty much a perfect match. Even their different jobs, Ron as an Aurora and Draco as a magical pet store owner, didn't affect their relationship in any negative way.

Except, perhaps, the late nights Ron was forced to work. Draco was very understanding as he knew from listening to his boyfriend and Harry grouse about their ridiculous long hours and stupid assignments that it couldn't be helped. Ron worked hard, and though there were times he worried that the handsome young Weasley was sneaking off behind his back with someone else, he knew very well that it wasn't possible. Ron had to make time for him during his busy week. How in Merlin could he manage a second partner?

It didn't stop him from worrying, though. Shags _could_ be snuck in with some hot young thing during office hours and it was even better at night when majority of staff had gone home. Draco shook his head, berating himself for even thinking of such things! Ron was certainly rubbing off on him, as he was the one who always had episodes where he worried that he wasn't exciting enough and that Draco must be seeing someone else while he works.

But he _was_ worried. Ron had said he would call to finalise whether or not they were going out to eat or whether Draco should cook one of his gourmet meals for Christmas Eve, but so far he hadn't heard a peep. Maybe something happened to him? Maybe he had been called out on an emergency or he was stuck somewhere? Draco snatched up his mobile, ready to dial Ron's number when he paused. What if he was caught up in work and was rushing to get it done before midnight? Ron _had_ been grumbling about being given a lot more work than he needed, especially over the Christmas season. Harry had mumbled something or other sympathetic about that, too. Perhaps calling Harry would be a better idea than outright calling his boyfriend. If Ron was in the middle of work, he certainly didn't need him calling and reminding him just where he was and at what time on what day!

Pressing the sleek silver phone up against his ear, he listened to the soft buzzing, praying that Harry could hear his phone ringing. Or had it on vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Harry, it's Draco."

"Oh! Hey, Drake!"

Draco rolled his eyes. He hated that nickname. Harry and he became somewhat like friends when he and Ron became an official couple. They still got on each others nerves as they did in school, except everything they said now was in good humor and they knew the other didn't mean any harm. Draco often joked that Harry was the closest he had to a girlfriend, embarrassing the heterosexual brunette and sparking jealousy in his red-head lover.

"Don't call me that." Before Harry could reply to that, he quickly cut in. "Say, is there something happening at the office this evening?"

"What do you mean?" there was a pause before gasped. Draco could hear Harry's palm hitting his face. "Oh my God! I'm sorry, Draco! I forgot to call you!"

A slender brow raised.

"About what?"

"Pilwitt."

"Pilwitt?"

"Yeah. He gave him extra paper work to finish before Ron could leave."

Draco growled in annoyance.

"At what time?"

"Just before six."

"And you didn't call me because…?"

He could hear Harry swallow hard and was pleased to know that he could still scare the Golden Boy.

"I just forgot! Ron had been bitching to me about it for a whole half an hour that by the time I left I forgot about calling you! The only thing that was running through my mind was Ron's words of what a pillock Pilwitt was."

Draco huffed. His anger had been abated somewhat, but he wasn't quite ready to forgive him.

"And why would Pilwitt suddenly dump a whole load of paperwork on Ron on Christmas Eve?"

"Because of you, Draco."

The blonde bristled.

"What?"

"Don't you remember earlier this year when you went to visit Ron?" Harry quickly sputtered, hearing the dangerous tone in his best friend's boyfriend's voice. "That guy that hit on you?"

"Many people 'hit on' me, Potter."

There was a groan on the other end.

"The black haired guy. With the goatee and the sharp nose. And the mole on his eyebrow."

Draco squinted as he tried to remember. As he thought back he did recall an arrogant prat with those exact features trying to chat him up. The idiot thought he was so smooth that with each rejection of every cheesy pick up line he threw out, another, even cheesier, followed. After a good while, Draco had had enough and had thrown a serious tantrum in front of every single Aurora; insulting and publicly humiliating him in front of all his co workers. The man had been thoroughly mortified and Draco suspected that that was the reason he was getting back at Ron.

"Oh, the Cheesepuff." He muttered. "Let me guess; he's getting back at me by getting at my boyfriend?"

"Not really." Harry hesitantly said. "He was embarrassed, no doubt about that. But the final straw came in when Ron beat the crap out of him."

"What for?"

"He was saying shit about how he was going to seduce you, get into your pants and all that crap. Basically, making you sound like some sort of cheap object."

Draco hummed in understanding. Ron would go bananas if he ever heard that.

"That would explain the sudden bruising along his jaw."

"That's not all. Kinglsey also got wind of it and instead of suspending Ron for attacking; he suspended Pilwitt for a week without pay." He paused and Draco could see his casual shrug. "He said it was because he wouldn't allow Aurora's to talk like that and if Pilwitt didn't come back with a change of attitude then he had better start looking for another job."

"Let me guess; Pilwitt came back quieter, but with a sense of revenge?"

"You got it. Any work he can fob off to Ron, he can and will and he can get away with it. He's pretty much taking advantage of the fact that Ron's higher up than he is."

"I see," he hummed. "Well, thanks Harry. I was really worried about him. I thought he had gotten into an accident or something."

"No problem. Sorry about not calling you earlier."

"That's okay. But as punishment you're only going to get your present on Boxing Day."

"EH?!"

Draco sniggered.

"Goodbye, Harry."

Putting down the phone, Draco's thought suddenly turned sad. His poor baby! Forced to work by some jackass who didn't understand what the word 'no' meant. He knew now that Ron was probably miserable. Not because he had so much work to do on Christmas Eve, but more because he couldn't spend an evening cuddled up by the fireplace. It wasn't fair in the slightest! Well, Draco knew he would have to pay Mr Pilwitt back for ruining his Ron's Christmas and he was going to make sure the imbecile never forgot not to mess with what belong to a Malfoy!

But first, there was his Ron. Ron would be home miserable and feeling like he let him down. Draco wouldn't stand for that! Ron always did his best to not let him down and he wasn't going to allow him to start thinking that he did! He was going to make this a special night and he was going to wash all his troubles away! A small lecherous grin slipped over his pink lips as he found his opportunity to finally play out a fantasy that had been playing in his mind for weeks!

Giggling, he leapt up from the couch and into the bedroom.

* * *

Ron groaned as he shuffled through the snow. He was tired and miserable and he just wanted to curl into a ball and sleep! Never mind that it was Christmas Eve; he didn't want to face Draco because he felt like he had let him down. They had been together for four years and within those years not once had he ever been late for an event like this.

But he pretty much figured that it would turn out like this. It always did with him. He had planned to call Draco to cook a delicious dinner before he came home. By the time he would have gotten home, Draco would still be cooking, giving him time to neatly wrap the little box with the diamond ring. They'd eat dinner; tucker each other out so they could have a blissful sleep into Christmas Day and just before they drift off, Ron was going to propose.

But now all that had gone to hell and all because Pilwitt still held that stupid grudge! He could only be thankful that Kingsley was going to transfer him to a new department in the New Year so he wouldn't have to put up with the arsehole after that. But still…he ruined his perfect Christmas. He could only hope Draco didn't decide to throw a tantrum; as upset as he may have been, Ron wasn't exactly in the mood for a fight.

He let himself into their house, shuddering as the warmth seeped into his bared skin, dispelling the cold. There were a few candles lit around the entrance passageway, giving it a warm glow.

"Draco?" he called, hanging up his coat, scarf and taking off his snow encrusted boots. "Draco? Dragon?"

"Ron?" he voice called. Ron sighed and braced himself, readying for his boyfriend's stinging words of disappointment. He walked through to the living room, only to stop dead in his tracks at what lay before him.

Draco was lazing across the couch, dressed in the sexiest little number Ron had ever seen. He was wearing a cream coloured corset with black lattice embroidered into the material and black lace trimming the edges. The corset was pulled so snugly it accented his slight curves that Ron was so fond of, as well as brought more attention to his bare chest and shoulders. He was wearing a garter belt of the same cream colour that held up sheer black stockings. He wasn't sure whether it was the straps on the garter or his lover naturally, but his legs looked longer than ever! Ron was _really_ turned on.

"D-Draco? Love?"

"Hmmm?" pink lips smirked coyly at him and he could feel his face flush. "What is it, baby?"

"Ah…I-I-I….er…that is…"

"You've been so naughty, Ron Weasley," he crooned. "Making me wait for so long. Making me wait for Christmas so I would have to give you your present, you naughty boy, you."

Ron's blue eyes watched each and every movement Draco made, from the slight arch in his back to rubbing his stocking encased feet up and down along his legs. Oh, he was aroused. _Very_ aroused!

"M-m-my p-present?" he stuttered, feeling the heat pool quickly between his legs. He was starting to get hard.

Draco hummed, languidly stretching his arms above him.

"Yes, baby. Your present." He smirked devilishly as he spread his legs ever so slightly. "The black wrapped gift with the white bow on top."

Ron's eyes widened and he could feel his cock go from slightly hard to harder than a goddam diamond hard! Draco's milky spread thighs revealed the underwear he was wearing; plain black silk panties with a little white bow on top. He moved quickly to his boyfriend's side, more than eager to get Draco out of his 'wrapping'. But Draco just tutted and lifted a foot to keep him at a distance.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh," he tittered, wagging his finger and making Ron even more aroused at being teased. "You made me wait, baby. So now you're going to have to earn your present, okay?"

"Okay." he quickly agreed.

"Good."

The blonde slowly got up and stretched in such a manner that made Ron whimper. Then he just grinned and sauntered off, crooking a finger and giving him a smoldering look. Ron instantly followed behind, keeping a slight bit of distance so he wouldn't grab his boyfriend and fuck him on the stairs. Not that it wouldn't be enjoyable, but Draco was in control this time and he rather enjoyed it when his lover was such a tease.

As expected, Draco had led them back to their room. He climbed on the bed and knelt with spread legs, obviously making sure that Ron could clearly see his present.

"Now, Ron, here's your punishment. You're not allowed to unwrap your present until you've taking off all the other wrappings," he fingered the lace on the top of the corset before dragging a finger slowly down the middle. Ron could already feel his breath become shallow and his cock was straining painfully against his pants. But he simply nodded.

"Okay."

"Well then," the blonde grinned, crooking a finger. "Don't you want to open your present?"

Pretty much been given the 'go', he strode over and placed his large hands on Draco's slender shoulders. Despite his lower anatomy begging him to just get on with it, Ron wanted to take it slow. He gently rubbed his hands over his milky shoulders before leaning down and peppering light kisses against his swanlike neck. Draco tilted his head to the side to allow him more access. As he kissed and nipped his neck, Ron slowly undid the ties at the back of the corset. He didn't know how Draco could lace it up by himself, but neither did he care at that moment. A slightly harder nip right within the juncture between his neck and shoulder made the smaller body shudder and Ron had to grin.

The corset unlaced, Ron kept nibbling and kissing his neck as he removed the obstructive garment, dropping it off the side of the bed. With more skin to touch, he didn't wait to move on to one of Draco's more erogenous zones. He ghosted his breath over pink nipples; lapping at them and listening as his lover's breath started become a little more ragged and harsher. A whimper escaped plush lips as he bit down and worried the dusky nub until it was firm and pebbled. The other nipple got the same treatment and by the time Ron was satisfied, he could feel Draco's legs quivering around his waist.

Pushing aside his desire to simply yank down the panties and take his boyfriend there and then (of which they'd both be grateful, but Draco would be sure to punish him afterwards), he trailed hot kisses and licks down a slender, hairless belly, swirling his tongue in Draco's bellybutton and relishing in the loud moan. He skipped over his pelvis entirely, trying to ignore the straining bulge in the black panties, and nibbled down to where the garter straps were clipped to the stockings. Hands shaking with restraint, Ron unclipped the garter straps and reverently rolled down a stocking. He looked up to see Draco looking down at him with lust clouded eyes, firing up his own desire even more. Once the leg was stocking free, Ron sucked and kissed his toes, watching as Draco's squeezed his eyes shut and bit into his lower lip. He finally got his throaty moan when he gently bit into the soft underside of his foot and quickly treated the other leg the same way.

Slipping up, the deftly undid the garter, now throwing it to God knows where in the room. He was starting to get impatient and judging by the way Draco's cock was attempting to free itself from its silky prison, he was starting to lose control, too. Now free of the corset, garter belt and stockings, Ron draped his larger body over Draco's smaller one, running his hands along his sides.

"Right, now that I've unwrapped everything else…"

"What about you?"

Ron understood and tore off his clothes as quick as he could. He could see the amusement in the blonde's eyes and that he was trying not to laugh at his antics, but he hardly cared. Especially when he unzipped his trousers. Draco's eyes lost their amused look and smoldered with a hunger. The gaze intensified when his underpants were disposed, exposing his thick cock. The head was already turning a deep red and precum drooled from the slit. Ron prayed that Draco didn't lick his lips as he always did, because then he would really lose it!

Once again draping himself over his boyfriend, he grinned cheekily down.

"Now may I open my present? I've been a good boy…"

"Really? I thought you were a naughty one." A sculpted brow quirked. Ron's grin grew and his hand drifted down the last bit of clothing that separated the two of them. Draco gave a whimper as his cock sprung from its confines, but Ron decidedly ignored that and pulled the panties off the rest of the way.

Now that they were naked, flushed and panting with desire, Ron decided to cast all play aside and move on to the main event. With the way Draco moaned as he rubbed their erections together and the way his belly tightened just that little bit he knew they wouldn't be able to last long. Besides, he'd rather come inside his boyfriend than against his firm belly.

Dipping down and pressing his chapped lips against Draco's plush ones, he pecked his lips a couple of times before slipping his tongue out and lapping at his bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth slightly and sucked in his bottom lip, rubbing his tongue very suggestively over the flesh. Ron's eyes rolled in his skull and he knew this was Draco's way of telling him he couldn't wait anymore. It was quite a shame because had wanted him to suckle on his cock for a bit, but he knew that could done later. Draco certainly wouldn't have any objections to it.

He reached over and grabbed the bottle of cinnamon scented lube from the bedside table. With shaking hands, he poured a generous amount into his hands and coated his fingers. He cursed as Draco undulated his hips in a provocative manner, obviously teasing and coaxing him to hurry up. Bloody cocktease! He trailed a finger down past his hairless scrotum and teasingly rubbed against his lover's pink pucker. Draco's cheeks, pink as they were, deepened in colour and he gave a lavish moan, rolling his head back.

"Ron, please," he begged. "Don't tease!"

"And what exactly are you doing to me, sexy?"

"Making you hurrEEEEEEEE!!"

Draco yelped as a thick finger slid into him and Ron couldn't help but grin wolfishly. He knew if he hadn't been so needy he would be scolding him in-between grunts and moans as Ron slowly fingered him. But now Draco was moaning loudly, whimpering as Ron slid his finger in and out of his tight hole. He slid in a second finger, watching him carefully for signs of pain. Draco was very sensitive and if he pressed too hard or moved too fast it actually hurt him. But it all seemed fine as Draco hummed and gasped as he dragged his fingers in and out, giving sharp little gasps as Ron rubbed against his special spot.

By the time the third finger was added, he was a sobbing mess. His hips were thrusting with his fingers and Ron's cock was starting to ache something terrible! He was rather worried that his head would burst with all the blood that had rushed to it! Draco was starting to chant his little 'hurry it up' mantra.

"PleaseohpleasepleasepleaseRonohmygodpleasepleasefuckmealreadyohMerlinplease…"

Feeling that he sufficiently stretched, Ron gently slipped his fingers out and went for the bottle again, this time coating his cock until it was wet and glistening.

"Okay, I'm going to press in now." He informed his lover. Draco never liked being taken by surprise.

Blearily, Draco looked up at him; cheeks flushed a deep pink, and nodded. As gently as he could, Ron pressed the tip of his mushroom shaped head against the wet, pink pucker. The muscles tensed for a moment before relaxing enough to allow him to sink into his tight heat. Ron grunted as he slowly filled his lover; neck muscles bulging with restraint as he forced himself not to thrust into the enveloping heat. The muscles squeezed and rubbed him so tantalizingly it was incredibly hard not to! Luckily, the whimper of pain that was emitted from below prevented him from fucking his boyfriend as soon as he was fully sheathed. He stilled himself with all the will he had. He found rather ironic that they had been doing this for years, nearly every single day, too, and he still felt as though each time was the first time.

Ron helped him relax by covering his body with his own and gently kissing him to distract him from the pain. Tongues languidly slid together; gently tasting each other in a way that they both loved to indulge in whenever they had the time. The kiss soon heated up, though, and Draco was soon rocking gently under him in a silent plea to move. Ron broke the kiss, looking lovingly down into his boyfriend's glistening silver eyes, all too happy to see the love reflected equally, if not more so.

He slowly started to rock in and out of his lover's hole, keeping his eyes locked onto Draco's. They stared at each other until the pace started to pick up, in which Draco's eyes fluttered close and Ron lay completely on top; chin tucked over his shoulder. He rolled and dipped his hips, relishing in the way Draco clenched and unclenched around him, the way he held him flush against his body, the way his little gasps reverberated in his ear.

All too soon, though, they gave in. Draco whimpered and begged for him to go harder and Ron complied. Their hips slapped together in time with Ron's grunts and Draco's begging mantra had started to speed up, getting louder and more vocal with every increasingly hard thrust.

"OhgodyesRonyesharderpleasefuckmeharderharderHARDER!"

Draco screamed; body tensing underneath and every muscle tightening. Ron's body echoed the scream, releasing hot jets of cum into his lover as the Draco's muscles clamped down and helped him find his end. He shuddered as he weakly milked himself of any remaining sperm, feeling the warmth of Draco's orgasm cooling slightly between their bodies. Taking in deep breaths, he discovered that, once again, Draco's nails were buried into his back just as his teeth were sunk into his neck. They were both going to have some bruises, but he found it was worth it.

Knowing how fussy his boyfriend was with his hygiene, he slipped out, feeling a trail of release flow from the abused hole and his boyfriend's shudder. He gave him a squeeze before getting up and going to the bathroom for a wet cloth. He knew they could just spell themselves clean, but there was just something about wiping each other down that made the after feelings of sex linger. He supposed, with magic, it was because it was just sex and 'poof', all gone. Wiping only took away the mess; not the lingering warmth of ejaculation or, in Draco's case as he often reminded him, the feeling of hot cum slowly trickling out of him.

On returning to the bedroom, he suddenly remembered the little gift in his pocket and made a quick grab for it. Draco was still crooning in satisfaction that he didn't notice that his boyfriend was taking longer than usual. He knew he'd be there to clean him.

Ron quickly wiped him down, cleaning the mess on both their chests and bellies and wiping the mess that had managed to escape from Draco. Once he was done, the blonde snuggled up against him, wrapping cooling arms around his neck and pressing up against him. Ron smiled. He really loved this cuddly side of his boyfriend. He knew Draco loved to touch and cuddle anything he loved, which was why he was a pet store owner. But even though this was normally the time they'd either be up for round two or drifting off to sleep, he knew that now was a good a time as any to propose.

"Draco? Kitten?"

"Hmmm?"

"Come on," he nudged him up, propping pillows behind him and pulling his boyfriend with. "I have something to say."

"Can't it wait until morning?"

"Nope. I think you'd want to hear it down." He chuckled at the whine, but the nuzzling into his bare chest told him he was listening.

Suddenly, the butterflies returned and his heart started pounding. He knew this was what he wanted, but he was a little nervous and worried that Draco would reject him. Not because he didn't love him, Ron had no doubts that he did. He was worried that Draco didn't feel ready about being unified in matrimony even though he felt they were more than ready for it.

"Umm…Draco…"

"Ron?" Ron looked down to see Draco's beautiful face looking back up at him. All traces of sleep were gone and instead concern was displayed quite openly in his eyes. "What's wrong? Your heart is beating furiously."

Touched by his concern, his confidence was boosted and he daringly took the plunge.

"Look, Draco. We've been together for four years, right?" Draco nodded, brows furrowing in confusion. "And, in truth, we've never had that many ups and downs, have we?"

"How could we? I think we got all the downs out in Hogwarts, what with our animosity and all."

Ron chuckled.

"I know. The thing is I never expected us to be perfect. When we first got together, I really thought we were going to tear at each other's throats on a regular basis. I wasn't sure how long we were going to last, considering how we normally get on.

"And, really, these past four years have been both surprising and amazing. I've never felt more attached to anyone than I am to you, Draco. In Hogwarts, I couldn't wait to leave school to be free of you and now…now just thinking of not having you anywhere in my life makes me miserable and sick! You've turned out to be much more than what I thought you were.

"You're patient, loyal, kind, you love kittens and bunnies and I'm assuming the ones that are now adults are the ones you've claimed as your own." He chuckled at the muttered profanity. "You're an excellent cook, you know how to use your words to either heal or hurt and…really, to me you're just perfect. You really are, Draco."

He smiled as he saw his silver eyes glow with appreciation. He knew Draco would have returned the heartfelt speech, but he knew him well enough to know that he wasn't done. Ron hadn't been lying when he said that Draco was perfect.

"Draco, I've been thinking about this for a really, really long time. I've spent all of my school years hating a boy I didn't know and four years learning to love him for who he really is. And in those four, I've found a lot of things that I'm not willing to let go of. Not for anything in the world!

"I know I can be really troll-like at times. I know I'm possessive, but you can't blame me; you're bloody perfect and anyone would be lucky to have you as their own! I know I can also be very stupid at times and I know I make more stupid mistakes than any normal person should. But I also know that you love me, regardless of these things.

"So…what I want to say is; I love you, Draco. And…and I really want you to be with me forever so I can love you for all your perfection and try to be perfect for you, too."

Draco shook his head in exasperation, a small smile on his face.

"Ron, I'm not perfect. I…" he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes going wide at the sight of the small box in Ron's hand.

Ron hadn't opened the box yet. He didn't need to. He supposed Draco had never expected him to propose to him, or maybe he hadn't expected them to get married at all. They had never spoken about the subject, but Ron never missed the sad glow in his eyes every time he heard of his friends getting married. Maybe he wasn't perfect for Draco, but he would try to be.

He watched as Draco opened his mouth and closed it again, eyes darting back and forth between his blue eyes and the black velvet box.

"R-r…Ron?"

"Draco," he swallowed, his brain suddenly going numb and his mouth feeling like he had sucked on a ball of cotton wool. "Will you marry me?"

Silence reigned. For a moment, that was all Ron could hear. Not his heart that was beating hard. Not the sharp gasps that were coming from his mouth. And for a moment, he wondered if what he had done was wrong. If this was where things ended.

"Oh, Ron…"

Blue eyes blinked as he snapped back to reality. Draco was sitting beside him, sniffling and biting his lower lip. Tears were teetering on the end of his long lashes and as he blinked, fat droplets rolled down the side of his face.

"Ron," he sniffled. "Of course I'll marry you! I-I-I just th-thought that you w-wouldn't want to marry me because you're so sweet and...and I n-n-never brought it up…and I didn't think you would e-ever want me and…"

Ron swiftly cut him off by kissing him, pressing him close.

"Don't think like that," he said, peppering kissing over his face. "_Never_ think like that. The only bad thing about you is your temper. You're perfect, otherwise. _Anyone_ would be lucky to have you by their side for one moment. But I need to have you forever. Otherwise," he shrugged. "I'm just a tall, freckled red-head with a really bad temper and attitude."

Draco sniffled and gave him a happy, watery smile.

"Please, you're really sweet and I like it when you get possessive over me. It makes me feel wanted."

"I don't _want_ you, Draco. I _need_ you."

A few more fat tears rolled down his cheeks as Ron slipped the slim diamond ring on. He kissed his cheeks gently, licking away the tears and holding his fiancé close. Draco nuzzled his head into his chest, holding tightly onto him and making Ron feel like the luckiest man in the world. Oh, certainly tomorrow he'd be crowing very loudly to Harry, Hermione and Ginny about his gorgeous ring, but Ron knew better. Draco was just very happy and Ron was, too.

This year was indeed a perfect Christmas.


End file.
